


Date

by AiraSilver



Series: Fate [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: Another piece from a work by @flaffizz.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675870
Kudos: 19





	Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flaffizz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flaffizz).



> This one is based off of this: https://flaffizz.tumblr.com/post/613288285752688640

They were on their first ‘official’ date. The couple had tried before but Gotham and Bludhaven, even their own family had interrupted the couple. The Bats hadn’t tried it but crime never stopped. So they were trying again.  
Dick felt his hand twitch but didn’t grab Jason’s like he wanted to. Instead he just kept it near his body as they walked.  
Both were in their uniforms but had been ordered by Bruce to take the night off and go on their date. The others would take care of the city and Dick, move back home soon. He didn’t want Jason to go crazy even more.  
That had gotten Dick mad but Jason pulled him away while Tim and Damian rounded on Bruce.  
As Dick was remissing, he jumped a bit at a touch. Glancing down he stared at the hand now holding his. A look at Jason had Dick smiling widely.  
Squeezing Jason’s hand, Dick walked a smile permanently on his face the rest of the night.


End file.
